


I Will Follow You

by Candyoranges



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Conversations, Established Relationship, Gossip, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyoranges/pseuds/Candyoranges
Summary: “... Are you still in Oregon, by any chance?”“Um, yeah. Why? Wait, did you used to work here? You’d fit right in with your genius scienciness.”“If you  are actually talking about Eureka, then no I’ve never even visited.” Nathan’s voice became tight, continuing disdainfully. “My ex-wife moved there.”OR a series of conversations in an AU where Nathan never followed Allison to Eureka, but he does eventually follow Jack.





	

Jack trailed back to Beverley’s bed and breakfast after a long and confusing day being introduced to Global Dynamics and trying to track the dangerous anomaly. Seriously, one mad scientist in his life was enough, he did not need a whole town of them. _Although speaking of whom, he should probably make a phone call._ Awkwardly avoiding his hostess’ nosiness and flirting, Jack escaped to his room and hoped that Beverly’s inquisitiveness didn’t extend to eavesdropping. He was almost too exhausted to care though as he pulled out his cell phone and collapsed onto the bed.

“Hey Nathan.”

“Jack? I assume you found Zoe? You never called.”

Jack winced at the reprimand in Nathan’s tone. “Yeah. Shit. She’s fine. Grounded for the rest of her life, but I got her.”

“That’s good to hear. I’m glad you’re both alright. When are you going to be home? You have to be close by now, unless you ran into more trouble...?”

Jack snorted. “Ugh, you could say that. Crashed into a tree to avoid running over a dog and got stuck in this town full of crazy scientists where I got recruited to solve a problem that I probably can’t tell you about considering they seemed serious about the whole _‘we’d tell you but then we’d have to kill you’_ thing.”

“... Are you still in Oregon by any chance?”

“Um, yeah. Why? Wait, did you used to work here? You’d fit right in with your genius scienciness.”

“If you _are_ actually talking about Eureka, then no I’ve never even visited.” Nathan’s voice became tight, continuing disdainfully. “My ex-wife moved there.”

“Was this when you were living in D.C. and she accepted a job on the West Coast without discussing it with you first?”

“She seemed to agree with your assessment that I’d obviously fit right in.”

“Okay, you know I didn’t mean it like that and I wasn’t demanding you move there, so _please_ don’t compare me to your ex.” Jack made a face from where he was lying on his bed, before sitting up abruptly. “Wait... your ex... don’t tell me… it’s Allison Blake, isn’t it?”

“Met her, have you?” Nathan’s distaste was audible even over the phone.

“Yeah, she’s the one who dragged me into helping and threatened to disappear me. I am _definitely_ not telling her that I’m marrying her ex-husband. God, now I really can’t wait for this case to be over.”

“When _do_ you think you’ll be home?”

“Just a couple more days I hope.” Jack paused, before adding almost inaudibly, “I’ve missed you.”

He could hear Nathan cough awkwardly. “It’s quieter when you’re not around. Although maybe if you’re lucky, then when you get home we can prove exactly who missed whom more.”

“Ooh, I always love getting lucky with you…”

“Jack…” Nathan’s accompanying eye-roll was practically audible.

//-//-//-//-//-//-//

The door slammed behind him as Jack stomped into the living room. A curly head poked out of the study and raised an eyebrow.

“Someone’s in a bad mood.”

Jack scowled. “I’ve been _promoted_.”

“... I’m still failing to see the problem here. Am I supposed to be consoling or congratulating you?”

“Promoted to Sheriff of _Eureka_. Your ex-wife showed up in my office and pretty much said I had no choice.”

“Hmm, sounds like when I was married to her.”

“ _Nathan!_ Not helping!”

His partner sighed and tugged Jack into a hug. “We’ll figure something out.”

//-//-//-//-//-//-//

Jack was making dinner when warm arms encircled his waist. He turned to give his fiancé a kiss and raised an eyebrow at Nathan’s expression.

“You look like the cat that got into the cream. Should I be worried?”

“Mmm. You met Warren King when you were in Eureka, right?”

“ _Yesss._ ” Jack drew out the word as he eyed his partner. “ _Allison_ seemed awfully protective of him. Why?”

Nathan’s grin grew wider. “He’s been fired for fraud.”

Jack stared at him blankly for a moment before the pieces clicked into place. “You got offered his job?”

“I did. I _was_ their top candidate two years ago before I turned them down, divorced Allison, and eventually took the job in Malibu with my cousin.”

“And I’m very glad you did,” Jack’s smile grew more serious as he continued, “but are you sure you’re okay with moving to Eureka? Having to live in the same town with Allison? I mean, you didn’t want the job the first time around.”

Nathan sighed and sat down, Jack giving a little yelp as he found himself pulled onto his lover’s lap. “It wasn’t about the job, and it’s not as if you had any choice in your reassignment.”

“Yes, but...” Unfortunately, Nathan chose that moment to employ his favorite tactic for changing the subject or ending arguments – namely kissing Jack senseless.

One smoke alarm and a slightly burnt dinner later, Jack returned to their previous topic.

“Jack, it’s fine. Being director of Global Dynamics is a very prestigious position and it’s my choice this time.”

Studying his fiancé to make absolutely sure he was telling the truth, Jack suddenly noticed that the smug twinkle in Nathan’s eye was still present.

“Oh my god, you’re looking forward to this! You want to show up as her new _boss_ , taking the job to be with me that you wouldn’t take for her.”

Nathan’s vindictive grin was answer enough and Jack thunked his head against Nathan’s shoulder. “You are such a bastard.”

The grin pressed against his hair. “And you’re just now discovering this?”

Jack mock sighed, “Well as long as you’re still _my_ bastard, I suppose I’ll keep you anyway.”

Nathan laughed. “Speaking of which, the unexpected move to Eureka has rather put a damper on our wedding plans. What do you say to kidnapping Zoe and going to the courthouse this weekend instead of waiting another month?”

“What? Nathan...”

“If we’re going to Eureka together I want it to be clear that you’re mine.”

“You’re mine too then, you know.”

“Precisely.”

//-//-//-//-//-//-//

Nathan settled into his new office, impressed in spite of himself. His assistant was a little over excitable (apparently even in Eureka, Nobel prizes weren’t that common), but he was effective at getting Nathan all the information he needed. Even with the advance files the D.O.D. sent, it would still take him weeks to become caught up on the many projects now under his purview. Nevertheless, his inner scientist thrilled at all the groundbreaking research going on around him. Provided Jack and Zoe also settled in well, he would have no cause to regret this move.

That thought was of course immediately followed by the swish of the automatic door and the familiar click of heels that became the only warning he had before his information-gathering was interrupted.

“ _Nathan?!_ What are you doing here?!”

Adopting his most sardonic expression, Nathan pointedly glanced from side to side. “Settling into my new office.” Sensing Allison's exasperation, he knew he was being petty but he couldn’t resist. 

“Actually, I moved here because of you.” He drew out the pause, enjoying the wary look on her face. “After all, I would have no reason to be in Eureka if you hadn’t forcibly reassigned my husband here.”

Her eyes flickered to the brand new wedding band on his left hand and back to his face, as if questioning if this was a joke.

“Your husband?! Who... I don’t know who you’re talking about. The only other new transfer to Eureka is Sheriff Carter, and he’s not married – I _checked_ in his file and he certainly didn’t act like it.” 

If Allison had any designs on Nathan’s husband, she was going to be sorely disappointed – unless this was just her attempt to press his buttons. 

“That’s because our wedding was last Saturday. The paperwork should all be updated if you try to _check_ again." Nathan was leaning one hip against his desk, peripherally aware that his assistant was watching with rapt, wide eyes. He was having too much fun to care however; Allison was alternately angry, flustered, and annoyed. It brought him back to the later years of their marriage, but this time he no longer felt the need to placate her – just the opposite in fact.

//-//-//-//-//-//-//

Vincent was wiping down his countertop anxiously waiting to hear the results of the first day for the newest citizen of Eureka. Well citizens plural actually, but Sheriff Carter wasn’t as much of a mystery since he’d already met a lot of people last time he was here. It was the new director that was the big question mark.

When Fargo hurried through the door just before the lunch rush, Vincent leaned forward eagerly. Fargo had that ‘bursting at the seams’ look of good gossip.

“You’ll never guess who the new director is!”

Vincent raised an eyebrow and responded with a loud whisper. “It’s someone we know?”

“Well, not exactly. He’s Dr. Blake's ex-husband!”

Vincent’s sharp breath of surprise had Fargo puffing out his chest even more. 

“That’s not all. Apparently, he’s now married to Sheriff Carter!”

 _Oh, this was good._ “So, who is he? How did he earn the position of _director_?”

“Oh, Dr. Stark is definitely qualified. He even has a Nobel prize...!”

Fargo’s gushing recital was interrupted when Henry leaned over from where he sat farther down the bar. “Are you by any chance talking about Dr. _Nathan_ Stark?”

Fargo nodded like his head would fall off. “He’s the new director of G.D. Do you know him?”

Henry smiled. “Yes, I’ll have to drop by to say hello. He’s a former student of mine, one of the most brilliant I’ve ever had the pleasure to teach.”

Vincent gripped his dishrag tighter – _a Nobel-prize-winner with connections to Henry, Allison, and the new sheriff_ – he couldn’t wait to see what happened next!


End file.
